The Trust I Put In You
by Ranger indecisive
Summary: set after book 11, Cassandra and Horace are have problems with there relationship, but when Cassandra losses her child at birth it just makes them more apart then ever. a mystery man turns up with a background with Horace...But Horace doesn't remember him? Rubbish review please read rated K plus for now
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is just i new story i came up with in my very big small world...**

Horace sat with his head between his knees. His hands were tightly raped around the chair legs. His face was flushed with anger. There was a tone of worry in his eyes, bit it was only a small tone. Cassandra and him had been off at each other for a month. They didn't share a room any more and anything that was just small chat, turned to be an argument. They had been off at each other tonight. It had been one of there worst fights ever.

Horace shock his head he was angry at Cassandra, yes, but more at himself. He remembered what he had said. He remembered the hurt on her face and the words she had replied with rang in his brain and his head.

_I hate you._

Yes they had both said it before, but this time it had a different meaning. Horace knew she had meant it. He remembered how he had raised his hand, how he was going to hit her. His hand had stopped in mid-air. Her eyes, the unforgivable look there.

He had left her room with her busting into tears. How he hated himself for leaving, he should had never left. That same night messenger had come to his door, claiming that the princess had gone into labor. When he had asked the nurse how this had happened she said it was because of stress. Stress that he had caused.

He had told this to Duncan when he had turned up. The king had nothing to say but- it wasn't his fought. Horace didn't believe him. The water clock in the room set Horace's teeth on edge.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.

It bounced around his brain like a ball.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.

Finally his eyes meet the clocks face. One o'clock. What was taking so long? It had been over five hours, or had it? He couldn't remember.

The sound of crying came from the room, and his head snapped up at it. You would expect baby's crying, but it wasn't. It was a woman's cry. Not a physical pain so it was mental. Horace could only think of one possibly reason for it- the child had died. He paced the room, following the groves in the old wood.

A nurse peered her head round the door, 'I'm sorry.' She started,' the child never made it, my lord.'

* * *

The following weeks Horace and Cassandra became more apart then ever. They didn't argue, but that would have been had when they weren't talking at all. Other then that things when on as normal. Of course news had spread about Cassandra's child, and anyone that saw either of them were very upset about there loss.

Horace, finding nothing to full his days when about on trips to anywhere away from the castle. Once he had turned up at Will's door. Tattered and tired looking, he had stayed with them for a day, not wanting to over stay.

Alyss had mothered him and, as always, listened to all his stories. Will, his normal curiosity gone saw a friend in need and was also willing to listen.

Cassandra, on the other hand found her days filled with court matters. She had then spoken to her father saying that it was all too much. Her father, seeing his daughters need for her own time, sorted out all matters at hand.

She spent her days training with her new sword teacher. Normally Horace would take his time up to do this but in the situation with him now she found that this was a better option.

His name was Bryn. He was tall and well muscled. With short blond hair and brown eyes he was considered quite hansom. He was a master with the sword but when Cassandra asked him where he had learnt he'd just reply, it doesn't matter.

When they were training he was very gentle with her. Always handing out nice comments to her. She then found herself liking his company. At balls and dances he would be asked, by her, to be her partner.

* * *

Bryn was standing on the battlements, the cold night air surrounding him. Even from here his could hear the music coming from the great hall. It was all too much; it only felt like yesterday when he had been expelled from battle school.

Alda and Jerome had gone down the bad rout. They mixed with the wrong people and found themselves falling even move in life. But the thing was they didn't care anymore. He had tried to stop them, but it had been pointless. In the end he'd left.

Even now he was still unsure about the choice he had made. He'd only been exiled from Remount but what if Horace found out? He was a friend of the kings so what if he had him banished or something worse? He knew he'd deserved what Horace had done to him, but what if Horace wanted more revenge? He had never had anything against Horace, in fact he well respected him.

And Cassandra, he knew, like everyone, that Horace was prince. Cassandra had told him about her fights with him; that was the only reason why he disliked Horace. But what did he have with her. She'd told him that no one else knew apart from her father, and so what had made her trust him?

He knew that every time he saw her he had a thrill of excitement; he also saw her as the most beautiful thing on earth, but what was it? I couldn't be love, could it?

His thoughts were shattered when a man walked out on to the battlements. With the half armor he could tell it was a knight. From closer looks he saw that indeed this man was Horace. His worries multiplied now. Seeing Horace this close to him felt wrong. He was turning to leave when Horace's deep voice stopped him.

'Your Cassandra's sword trainer, aren't you?' Horace spoke the question like one that already knew the answer, but wanted to be sure.

'Yes, my Lord,' Bryn said quietly. It felt awkward to him, to stand and talk normally to a man that more then he was sure hated him.

'I'm going away for some time,' Horace said, 'I want you to look after her while I'm gone.' Once Horace said this he turned and looked him in the eye. The same eye that had told hate but now that was gone it was a look of trust. When Horace had first looked him in the eye, his eyes had drifted. That had been many eyes ago this time he looked into Horace's eyes and realized for the first time, He didn't know who I was.

**Dun Dun Dun... Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter up. Did it at 6 o'clock in the morning so sorry if there are any mistakes … but yes there as but you can also tell me if you think this story is getting better or worst… ideas are welcome… **

_The cave was dimly lit, with only a few small torches, set in rusty brackets, along the wall. There was no sunlight anywhere or natural light for that matter. There was only one small crack in the wall and that was also the only exit. Well you could call it an entrance as well but aren't entrances at places you want to go in, I can't remember it been so long since I've been out side this cave._

_Oh how much I want to be outside here, to be free from everything. To be able to go anywhere but I can't anymore. I made that choice when I got myself banished from Remount and battle school. Oh how I was such an idiot, a stupid young child. I no long think myself a child even with my still quite young age. I learnt from my mistakes and I don't act like a young boy anymore. _

'_Hey day dreamer, come on your next!' Shouted no of the big thugs. His voice cut through my thoughts as quickly as a knife or a sword for that matter. My brown eyes drifted back to reality and I realised I'd been staring at the exit._

_I walked over to the sword rack and picked up my sword. Unlike the others it shone and had no nicks. I took care of it as it was the last thing my father had given me before he left my mother and me. He had never really cared about either of use but this sword bang me closer to him. So every night I word spend a good hour or so cleaning and sharping it. _

_As I span it around the torch light reflected off it making shards of light hit the wall in different places. It would have made me dive into another daydream if someone hadn't called over to me also. _

_I walked into the middle of the cave where there was a raked circle well you could call it a circle it looked more like an oval to me. But no one here would know what an oval is, everyone's a bit thick here. _

_Another man also walked into the circle, his name was Tydon or the Koldar as nick name goes. I call him slow and easy or maybe understandable. You see he's always fighting here and it's easy to pick out his minds thoughts. First he will circle you seeing if he can find a weakness. He will then come at you really fast and make you jump into an awkward position. He'll do this about three times then go forward for an attack. It's easy from there. Most men fall into his trap and also make the same mistake, always making a pattern and being readable._

_I try not to make myself readable and it's easy even if you do. You see because most people fall for others pattern they don't know how to read them in the first place. But I do it anyway just in case._

_He starts to circle me I but remain still only following him with my eyes. I'm postponing and he knows it. I count to ten…_

_One… two… three… four…_

_He jumps in trying to make me move. I don't move._

_Five… six… seven… eight…_

_Again he jumps in, hoping against hope that I do something-anything. I don't. I tense all my muscles getting ready…_

_Nine… ten…_

_I jump forward swinging my blade in an overhead cut; he just about moves out the way caching my blade on his arm. The crowed go wild hoping to see more bloodshed. They make me sick. I follow through a kick in the ribs breaking at least two. I then drop to the ground to miss his clumsy side cut. I put my hand into a fist t holds all the pain and hope I've held in me for months and spring up. Hitting Koldar under the chin, he fly's back at least three meters. He's out cold._

_The crowd scream for me to finish him but I don't. I walk over to the main table pushing my way through the heavy crowd. The man sitting at the table chucks a small pouch at me. The sound of little copper coins meat my ears. I should bring me pleasure. It doesn't._

_The crowds thick with noise and I met my chance. Walking over to my bed roll and bag, I try to look as normal as possible. I walk in the shadows of the cave so no one sees me. On the way I grab some food left on the old wooden tables that no one is sitting at. _

_I make my way to the exit not looking back to a place that caused my hell. I make my way the stopping place it's darker in here as there is only one touch. I stop to check my bearings. It has been a very long time since I'd been down here. _

_I set off to go but two voices stop me._

'_The weakling Bryn is runny away.' One said._

'_Who's the baby now?' the other added._

'_If he's a baby we need to teach him to become a real man,' the first one said again. It had token me a little while to realise that this voice was… um Alda. So the second voice was Jerome. _

'_Yes but he failed the first lesson so he needs a punishment.' That was Jerome I think. Both men were heavily drunk I could see as they stepped out of the shadows. Both had there ever present canes but they weren't going to use them. In both of the boys hands were swords. They were rusty and had big nicks all the way down but they were both just about useable._

_The two boys walked very slowly towards me. I shouted and tried to talk to them. My hand went to my own sword but it froze there. Could I really bring out my own sword against my old x-best friends? _

_Closer and closer. Jerome raised is sword and it seemed to fall in slow motion._

I woke up pouring with sweat. My hand reached up and I felt the scar across my chest. It didn't hurt but it always brought back memories that I couldn't let go. It showed the blackness to my life. The hurt and pain. The young foolish boy that I wasn't anymore.

I shook my head, it was all behind me and the dreams will go soon… I hope. No they will go I told myself.

* * *

Cassandra and Horace foraged fake smiles as they said good bye to each other in the large courtyard. A massive crowd had gathered to see the prince off, none of them knowing the heat between the two. From my position, just at the bottom of the steps I could see both Horace and Cassandra.

Neither said anything to each other. The king said good-bye and Horace walked down the steeps with other knights. They all mounted and none of them looking back rode out through the draw bridge.

The crowd broke up into smaller groups and flocked their way to where they were meant to be. I looked back up to where Cassandra was.

She was beautiful. Her blonde hair shone in the sun light. A simple night blue dress completed the look and her eyes. So sweet, layers and layers of green. They also shimmered in the morning sun. They seemed to flicker like fire back and forth. She meet my eyes and smiled. That made my insides burn.

No she was a princess. She was not mine. She… she… she. Was not mine.

The princess seemed to disappear for the rest of the day. I went looking for her and after dinner, when she didn't show I started to get worried. No that's an understatement. I was… I don't know but it was so much that I ran around the whole castle for her. Searching every room, walkway, cupboard and the kitchens.

It was only after I was standing on the south tower when I saw it. A small ruin. Even from this great distance I could see the green ivory growing up its walls. The honey-stone brick shone in the sun. But she exceled out towards me. Her thin figure stood out.

It was only ten minutes till I was flying through the deep forest towards her. My horse making so much noise to wake the dead but I didn't care. The low sun made small filtering shapes on the ground.

My horse had barely stopped when I was bounding up the old steps of the ruin. She looked at me in surprise.

'Bryn?'

I didn't answer with words but went forward and kissed her.

**Sorry I'm really bad at romance. Anyway More Horace in the next chapter. If anyone was ooc please tell me cose I wanna know! Please r and r… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Right guys here's the next chapter as I said I'm not good with romance to sorry guys please r and r… Horace fans here he is… (Well later on but you know what I mean)**

Bryn didn't know what had affected him to kiss her, but now he had he couldn't prevent it. Maybe it was the way her lips felt like butterfly's springing into flight. Or the way they teased him and the way they taste like strawberries. The way her heat rose from beneath his big hands.

Or just the secrets that he had kept from everyone since he'd saw her. The way her hair shone and her voice felt like running water gushing over had stones. The way she could make anyone feel soft inside. Her angle like appearance and personality. The way she did anything- everything that turned his head around and made bubbles rise in his chest.

Or just the danger as he could not do this. He was always taking chances- life and death chances. But this felt different like you were falling from a cliff but you were in the middle. You were remembering the entire memories of good things, all the dreams that made you happy. And then you didn't feel like you were falling any more you were walking away to something new. New hopes and dreams, new memories. You were drifting to safety. She was his safety. She was his princess and also the crowns air. She was also married. And if he was found he would differently be in trouble

But what surprised him is that she kissed back. She was letting him take her. The last weeks had been terrible. All the fights she had had with Horace. All the dreams she had wanted with him were squashed. And their child was gone, dead and never coming back. The pain she had been through was heavy on her. It passed her mind that Horace was in a similar pain. Neither had been there for the other so they had both suffered.

* * *

'You must tell know one I have returned to the castle. Carry on with the plan though and sir Marre you're in charge,' Horace told the group of knights. They had stopped at a small stream to water and feed the horses. The green trees created a sheet of shad for the tired knights.

Sir Marre nodded at his prince, 'Yes sire.' Horace trusted the knight to fall full the task set. Normally Horace would be in charge so it made a difference and Horace knew that a level headed man was needed.

Horace swung up onto a small battle horse and nodded again to Marre. The horse's long strides took Horace quickly out of the small camp. It was not long till he and his new horse, were galloping across the open fields towards the castle. He would have brought Kicker his normal horse but that would create unwanted questions if he was to end up in the castle stables.

When he came nearby trees, that would pass behind some normal travellers nose, he turned his horse in that direction. Once there he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small sheet of paper. This piece of paper was a very confusing map. It was very hard to read. And mapping skills were never Horace's strong point.

Once he had decided which way he had to hold the map he tried looking for landmarks close by. Well there was a stream to his left? Was that the same stream on the map? Wait there was more than one stream? What about fields? There were lots of fields here. What were they called? Was there any buildings' around here? No Horace didn't think so, but then… he could not be sure.

Why hadn't he listened to Marre when he said where they were? Wait he could go back, ask where he was. But which way had he come from?

* * *

'I wonder what's keeping Horace so long?' asked Will to himself. He was standing a little way from the king's high way which lead back to the castle. Leaning mindlessly on his long bow and with nothing else to do he sat down a thought about things and stuff. Goings on at the moment.

He knew that things between Horace and Cassandra had not been good and so when the privet little asking him to come to Castle Araluen he knew something was up. The little hadn't gone into any detail just _come as soon as possible please_, so not really anything to go by. 

'You know what Tug?' Will told his horse, 'he's got himself lost, hasn't he.'

And so remembering the map he had drawn for Horace from memory he set off in that direction. Looking into the trees on both sides of the road and not missing anything. Nothing got past any ranger with even half the skills needed. Just keep an open mind.

Soon small sounds were made oblivious to Will. The little movement of a rabbit. Nothing. The flapping of a birds wings. Nothing. Unimportant.

Will heard voices up ahead. Hoping it was Horace and not some annoying person that he didn't want to talk to, he made his way there. He blended in with the trees. His foot falls were not there. His cloak made the patterns of the shade and the drawing shadows.

As he came closer he wasn't sure it was Horace. There were two voices you see. Two and that meant that Horace was with someone or it was just to other people. But wanting to make sure he crept closer. The two voices were different. One was deep and clear, it was a man's voice but not Horace's. The other was a woman's.

Will came to an opening where he could just peep through and see who they were. The earlier idea of not wanting to meet up with anyone else was gone and natural curiosity filled its place. Who would be this far away from the castle?

At what he saw Wills mouth hang open. Cassandra and someone else were, kissing. It was Cassandra, it could not be. The Cassandra he knew was in love with Horace. But then in events that were happening at the moment he wasn't so sure. She could have seeked some other man's appearance beside her.

And the man. He looked, no seemed, no. Will didn't know but the man looked familiar. But not sure where from.

Will withdrew his head and sat at the bottom of a nearby tree. His through filled up his head and so he didn't hear Horace sneak up on him.

'Well finally I can sneak up on a ranger.' Horace said making Will jump.

**Yes Yes Yes not the best chapter maybe you could call it a filler but anyway I made a Horace bit. I know the bit about Horace leaving the group of kights was a little like the merlin the ounce and future Queen but I was watching lots of merlins today so leave be be **

**Pleas review….**


End file.
